That Particular Walk In the Forest
by Katsuki Shizenno
Summary: Zuko goes on a walk in the forest one spring morning and it turns out to be one of the weirdest days of his life. A Zuko & Kisshu friendship fic. Seriously. Yes, I know it's weird. XD Very slight spoilers.


**_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Tokyo Mew Mew_**

It was a warm, spring morning, and Zuko was walking in the forest to enjoy the calm, natural beauty. It was the perfect way to begin the day, and Zuko was happy to be away from his duties as Firelord. Suddenly, he heard a tree rustle above him.

Must be another bird. He thought.

The rustle continued and then, something fell out the tree and onto him. The two of them hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Zuko grabbed his head. "That hurt."

He sat up to see what it was that had fallen on him. A person was next to him. They had dark green hair, yellow eyes, seemingly pointed teeth and elf-like ears.

Zuko was astonished.

"Ugh," the person groaned. "That's the last time I fly through a forest. Oh, oops!"

The person looked at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry," they said.

"No problem," Zuko said, still trying to get his thoughts together. "Why is a girl like you out in the forest?"

The person whacked him on the head. "I'm a boy, you idiot!"

Zuko grabbed his head in pain. "Oh, you…are?"

"Of course I am! Duh."

"So you're the flamboyant type?"

The boy's eyes flashed with malevolence.

"Shut up, scarface," he grumbled, referring to the burn-scar on Zuko's left eye.

"What did you call me?!" Zuko got up, ready to pummel the boy.

But then his curiosity got the best of him.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Definitely not flamboyant," the boy answered flatly.

"No, I mean, you're not…human."

"Oh. Oh! Oh, snap. Okay, no need to lie. I'm an alien."

Zuko laughed.

"How did I know you'd laugh?" the boy asked.

"I dunno," Zuko chuckled. "Maybe because it's ridiculous."

"Okay, smart alec then watch this."

The boy began levitating above the ground.

Zuko stopped laughing. "What the--how are you doing that?"

"Everyone from my planet can do this," he teleported a few feet away. "And that."

"I am definently dreaming."

"No you're not."

Zuko began to walk away. The boy flew up next to him.

"Wait," he said. "Look, we had a rocky start, but, hey, I've always wanted to meet someone from an exotic place like this."

"Good-bye," Zuko said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, c'mon. I already told you I'm an alien. Let's start over. I'm Kisshu--"

"Kisshu?"

"Please just call me Kish…Seriously."

"Okay…Kish. I'm Zuko."

"Hi."

"Look, why am I even talking to you?"

"I dunno, but I think--"

"Shh!"

"What?"

"Shh! Listen."

They both quieted and heard a rustling on the other side of the nearby, thick, foliage. Zuko signaled to Kisshu to crouch down. They both peeked through the bushes and saw three men. Their faces were covered masks and their eyes shined with evil intentions.

"All we need to do is get the documents out the palace," they heard one of the men say.

"Raiders," Zuko stated in a whisper. "They're after my documents again."

"Your documents?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm the Firelord."

"Firelord?"

"Never mind. I'm going to go teach them a lesson, like the last equally annoying group."

Zuko jumped into the clearing where the raiders were standing and shot a blast of fire at them.

They dodged it but then looked up in horror.

Zuko smirked and went after them, shooting a fiery blasts directly at the leader. He pinned him to the ground, and took out the knife his uncle had given him as a child. He held it to the leader's neck.

"Leave unless you want to die," he warned him.

"O-okay," the leader stuttered.

But then he signaled to one of his men who charged at Zuko. Zuko was caught off guard and the man was about to hit him when Kisshu hit the charging raider with one of his tonfa.

Zuko smiled in approval and attacked the other raider so he wouldn't be able to jump them as well.

The leader shot a blast of fire at Zuko himself but Zuko dodged. He got behind him, grabbed his arm, and threw him over his back. Kisshu was in heated combat with the man who had jumped then and used one of his tonfa to knock him out. The third raider became afraid and put his hands up in surrender.

Kisshu got a thick vine a tied them up.

"Hmm," he tapped his chin. "I feel uncomfortable with just vines."

He knocked them all out with his tonfa.

Zuko smiled. "You're dead set on catching my attention aren't you?"

Kisshu grinned. "I suppose it's mission accomplished."

Zuko smiled back at him. "Maybe."

But in his mind Zuko was saying, _You have no idea_.

**_Thanks for reading everyone! :D I came up with this idea a long time ago and finally decided to write it. I may make a sequal._ ;P _I didn't mean anything by the "flamboyant" joke, BTW._ _Kisshu is an awesome character. LOL! Zuko too. :D_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


End file.
